totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Eva
''Biography'' Eva (The Female Hulk) was the strongest camper on the show. She is feared by many, even Heather. However, one camper is one of the only people not afraid of Eva, and even started a conflict with her. Eva was placed on the Screaming Gophers in Season One, and didn't compete in Season Two. She was in the next few seasons though. ''Season one'' Eva has a very good start on the island. She immediately without wanting to make friends made friends with Izzy. Eva could never insult Izzy so she was kind of forced to be her friend. In "Izzy in the Big House" Eva didn't say anything and was very calm and fine with being in jail. Although she did nearly break Trent's neck, kicked Harold in the kiwis, smacked Heather in the face, and threaten to beat Chef up. Eva was gald to get out of the challenge and just went to bed. At eliminations most of the time nobody would vote Eva even though she is almost as bad as Heather but worse than Duncan. Noah stated that Eva was pretty in a way he didn't understand it. She was flattered and quickly hugged him. She had romantic feelings for him until the end of the episode "Splish Splash Darter Park" when Noah said he just wanted to be friends. Eva really liked the strategies Duncan uses to get far in the game. In "Camp Dock" Eva surprisingly showed some fear to when there was a little sound coming from outside the tent. Beth told Eva in the morning that there's nothing to fear because she said one: they could beat up Chris, and two: sue the show. Eva then was pleased with what Beth said and gave her a friendly nuggy. The next episode Eva screamed when she found out that her mp3 player was missing. Heather put it in Cody's pocket and all the guys thought Cody stole it. Even the girls thought he stole it. Some guys like Duncan, and Justin were shocked and pleased with what he did, but everyone else all told Eva, and right when Eva beat up Cody before the sasquatch landed on him Heather told everyone that she actually took it and framed Cody. Still even after hearing the truth, Cody's fellow teammates sent him home because of 3% his safety, and 97% he was useless. Although Eva hates Ezekiel, when Lewshana was voted off she seemed delighted to see Ezekiel expressing his love. Throughout the episodes from The weak, the annoying, and the Cody-Crash & Dash Eva had no lines. In "I'm walking on Sunshine... I'm gonna let it shine" Eva said that everyone was chickens and weak because she was the only one doing exercises. Heather seemed to be the only one making a big fit about it. When Harold was out Eva had no emotion and was speechless. She did say in the confessionals at the end before Chris signed off the show that she didn't know Harold that well because the only episode they spoke to each other was Camp Dock. She did kind of almost frowned which might be a guess that she could be on good terms with Harold. Season two In "Aftermath: I" Eva smiles with the other ex-contestants as Geoff greets the cast that was booted off. Total Drama Extravaganza! She was chosen to participate on Total Drama Extravaganza!